Separation
by sorenalice
Summary: Only 1 of 2 parents accepted it. 1 of 2 parents still loves him. 1 of 2 parents hates him.


**Separation**

_I am very productive with my writing when I'm sick. This is the second thing I've posted today. And this time it's one of my weird one shots with the single worded titles. Hope you enjoy this little thing. Reviews, faves,and follows are all loved._

Parents are supposed to love their children unconditionally. Until the day they die, their children should be the first thing they worry about. Their first instinct should be to sacrifice anything for their child. That is what is expected of good parents, but not everyone is a good parent.

I was only fourteen years old when I learned how true that is.

-X-

They know.

I had finally shown them. They know that I'm half ghost.

The ghost hunters I live with know that I'm a ghost.

I looked up into their eyes, looking for any traces of rejection.

Mom's eyes were wide with shock. They held no fear, or disgust, or cruel excitement. The corners of her eyes crinkled up in a small smile. She was proud

Proud of me, her son, half dead freak.

I looked to Dad and my heart sunk.

His nose was crinkling and his normally wide and child-like eyes were narrowed with disgust. his mouth slightly parted in a grimace.

"How did this happen?" his voice was low and dangerous. I swallowed. Was he giving me another chance? If I explained would he understand?

"W-well, when you finished the portal and it didn't work you were both so disappointed and sad, so I wanted to see if I could fix the portal. It took a bit of convincing on Sam's part to get me to do it, but I went in and- you put the on button on the inside."

I licked my lips and looked at both of them closely again.

Dad was unreadable, his face was completely flat and emotionless. I suppose no emotion is better than bad emotion.

Mom had a gloved hand over her mouth and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. I knew what she was thinking, so I had to correct that right away.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was just too stupid and curious for my own good. I don't blame anyone but myself."

Mom smiled sadly at me, nodding, a single tear leaking out of her eye. I looked over to Dad nervously. His face was still carefully blank.

I couldn't take it anymore. Their silence was killing me.

"Please say something."

Mom tilted her head slightly, and smiled at me, she opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Dad.

"What is there to say?" his eyes bored into mine, pinning me down to the spot. "You're a ghost. I'm a ghost hunter." He reached behind his back slowly.

I realized what he was doing and hit the floor. Mom's eyes widened at him as he pulled out his ecto-gun and aimed it between my eyes.

I tensed, clenched my eyes, ready to be hit.

After a minute of waiting to be hit, I finally opened my eyes, slowly cracking them open and looking up.

My mother stood in front of me, arms outstretched, shielding me from my father.

"Jack Fenton, what on earth do you think you are doing? This is your _son._"

He didn't accept this. He wanted to kill me. I'm just a ghost to him now. The son he loved was gone, in his eyes. The son he held in his arms, taught how to speak, walk, the son he helped with homework and brought to the first day of school. His son was dead to him. I'm just the ghost-thing he left behind.

"I'm trying to get rid of that ectoplasmic _scum_ before he can hurt anyone else."

"The only _scum_ I see here, Jack Fenton, is you."

"Maddie, just get away from the ghost, it's dangerous."  
SLAP  
I peered around Mom's leg and looked up. My mother had slapped my father. Hard. He had stumbled back a few steps and was clutching his face.

"We're done, Jack. I'm taking Jazz and Danny with me. You'll get the divorce papers soon."

Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me up to my room.

"Pack your bags. I'll get Jazz's and we'll take the RV." She let go of me and turned back to the living room. "And Jack Fenton, if you even think about even _touching_ my son, I will make you wish you'd never even met me." She stormed back into her bedroom and started packing her bags. I snatched my duffel out of my closet and shoved clothes, books, videogames, everything in there. I stripped my room of everything that made it mine. I ripped the posters from the walls and folded up my blankets.

I ran invisibly downstairs and popped my bags in the back of the RV. I hopped into the passenger's seat and waited.

Nearly ten minutes later, Mom came rushing out, talking into a cell phone. She shoved her stuff in the back and jumped into the front seat, still on the phone.

"We'll be by to pick you up in a few minutes, I'm so sorry, Jazz. Yeah, see you, bye." She hung up the phone and put the RV into drive.

We weren't even out of the block when she broke down crying. "I'm- I'm s-s-so so-sorry, Danny, I-"  
"Mom, it's not your fault."

"Y-yes it is! If I hadn't been so _focused _on my work I would've noticed- I would've-"

"It's my fault, Mom, not anyone else's."

"Danny, it is not your fault. This is never your fault. Don't think like that."

"I won't if you don't" She smiled sadly at me and sighed.

"Fine."

"So where are we going to go?"

"We're going to stay in my family home for a while. We're going to pick up Jazz right now. You remember Grandma Mary, don't you?"  
"Mom we were there for Thanksgiving last year."

"O-oh. Right."

-X-

The custody battle was huge. Jack wanted both of us- Jazz because he loved her, and me because he wanted to use me for experiments, probably.

Mom fought tooth and nail to keep us both, but she only managed to get me because the judge saw that Da-Jack was more keen on taking Jazz than he was me.

Mom had gotten a job in the hospital of her hometown. We moved into another house a month later.

I still talked to Sam and Tucker and Jazz- who was planning on moving in with Mom soon enough.

I'm just- I don't know why Mom accepted me and Dad didn't. I mean, they both loved me, now Mom loves me enough for the both of them, she's gotten ridiculously overprotective.

But is it really that disgusting? Being half ghost- I feel different than I used to, sure, but I'm still me. My parents always said that it doesn't matter what someone is in anyway, so long as they're good inside.

Is it really so hard to believe that maybe I'm still good?


End file.
